


Our Little Secret

by QuinnyHarls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Bullying, Comfort, F/M, Hogwarts student - Freeform, One Shot, Professor Snape/Student Reader - Freeform, RIP Alan Rickman, Severus Snape - Freeform, Severus Snape/Reader - Freeform, Severus Snape/You - Freeform, Slytherin Student - Freeform, Snape/female reader, Snape/reader smut, Student/teacher relationship, The Triwizard Tournament, The Yule Ball, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnyHarls/pseuds/QuinnyHarls
Summary: You're a sixth year Slytherin with a knack for Potions. Professor Snape himself has even said you could take over his position one day. The only problem is, you can't seem to make or keep any friends. You constantly hear people laughing about you behind your back, sometimes even directly to your face… The only time people seemed to pay attention was when you were roaming around as a cat. You are an animagus after all.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145
Collections: Snape and Reader Collection





	Our Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently rediscovered my love of Alan Rickman/Severus Snape and decided to write something of my own! I will admit it was a little strange to write something about a dead man, but I'm really happy I decided to push through! Hope you all enjoy! And may Alan rest in peace ❤️

You were sat in the Slitherin common room, trying not to cry, but failing miserably. No one else was around you, as tonight was the night of the Yule Ball. You had been hoping to attend, but you didn't want to be the sad girl sitting in the corner by yourself, hoping that someone would offer their hand to you. 

"Suck it up, Y/N! You've been waiting for this. Get dressed and go!" You tried to convince yourself as you wiped tears from your face. 

You're a sixth year Slytherin with a knack for Potions. Professor Snape himself has even said you could take over his position one day. The only problem is, you can't seem to make or keep any friends. You constantly hear people laughing about you behind your back, sometimes even directly to your face… The only time people seemed to pay attention was when you were roaming around as a cat. You are an animagus after all.

Being able to transform -in mostly secret- was a great way to sneak around the school too. You never did it to disobey the rules, but you had some very restless nights and needed to do something! Sneaking around was how you became closer with Professor Snape. You considered him your only friend at the school, even if he would deny it. 

He first found you lurking around in the dungeons. You sat there and stared up at him, meowing as you did. Then suddenly you were transformed back into a human. You plead with Snape, begging him not to take away house points for being out after dark. But instead, he invited you into the potions room, even went so far as to make tea, and the two of you sat and talked for hours. This started out as only a monthly occurrence, but soon became weekly, especially with the Triwizard Tournament coming up. 

"I know I don't have to put my name in the goblet, but I REALLY want to. Maybe…" 

Before you finished your thought, Snape cut you off. "It won't make people like you more…" 

He glanced over in your direction, a sad gleam in his eyes. 

You sighed, slumping your shoulders down. "You're right…" You took a sip of tea. "I shouldn't risk my life just for the chance that someone will like me. Besides, I've got you, Severus." You winked at him while laughing. 

He gave a sad smile. 

The Triwizard Tournament was well underway. Everyone successfully passing their first test. You were silently rooting for Viktor Krum. He seemed most likely to you to actually win the entire thing. But while the four champions we're figuring out their next puzzle, everyone else was preparing for the Yule Ball. 

You'd be lying if you said you didn't want to attend. From the way people describe it, it sounds absolutely magical. You really didn't want to go alone, though… Your first thought was to ask Professor Snape, but you quickly realized how inappropriate that would be. He'd never agree anyway. Then, you thought that asking a few of the boys you fancied would be a good idea. Which, it wasn't… The boys from your school laughed directly in your face, while the boys from The Durmstrang Institute were a lot more polite about it. Either way you were completely embarrassed. 

"Severus, you don't understand! Every single one of them said no. They laughed in my face! How can I show up to a dance alone after completely humiliating myself!?" You were choking on your words as you spoke, trying to hold back tears. 

Snape sighed before he spoke, "why does this matter to you so much, if people like you or not?" 

You were taken aback by his words. They didn't sound cruel, and if you were being honest, you didn't know the answer. 

"I… I don't know…" 

Professor Snape came up behind you and put a hand on your shoulder. He told about his childhood, how he was practically the same as you. It was nice that he could be so vulnerable with you, and to help put life into perspective. The right people would come along. 

It was the night of the Yule Ball, it took a lot of convincing, but you finally decided to attend. You held out hope that someone would want you… You were trying to keep the words Snape said to you in your mind, but it was extremely difficult for you to change your mindset. But you wanted to have fun for once! 

You were wearing a lovely dress that your mother sent you. Your hair was done up. And you felt… pretty. 

Once you were at the ball, it was a little more overwhelming than you imagined. There was so much to take in! But you pressed on, sitting at one of the tables near the front, watching and eating. A few people came up and said hi to you, saying how nice you looked, but that seemed to be the only interaction you'd be getting. When The Weird Sisters came out to entertain, you decided to stop sulking and joined in with the crowd. 

You were actually having fun jumping and dancing around to the music, but then disaster struck. One of the boys that laughed at you for asking him to the dance came up from behind you and pushed you to the ground, then walked away laughing. You slowly lifted yourself off the ground when it was made apparent that no one was going to offer to help. Then you saw blood on the ground, and started to touch around your face to find the source. It seemed that the asshole broke your nose.

Since no one was even looking your direction, you apparated and fled down into the dungeons. Once you were outside of the Slytherin common room, you changed back into a human and sat on the floor silently sobbing and wiping blood off your face. 

"Y/N?" You heard a familiar voice say from behind. You assumed that everyone would be at the Yule Ball, but clearly not. 

"Professor Snape!" You slowly stood up, trying to keep your composure. "I didn't realize you'd still be down here." 

Snape stood over you, taking your chin in his hand, and tilting your head back. "Who did this to you?" His voice was stern yet gentle. 

"I. I don't actually know his name. He was one of the boys I asked to the dance. He pushed me onto the ground." Your voice cracked as you spoke, you were trying your hardest to hide your emotions. 

Snape pulled out his wand, mumbled something under his breath, then you suddenly felt a sharp pain in your nose. Then the pain subsided. "Better?" Snape asked. You nodded your head. 

You stood there staring at Snape, his hand still caressing your chin. You thought you saw him blush as he realized and put his hand back by his side. 

"Professor, would you dance with me?" You spoke softly, honestly hoping that he wouldn't hear you. But you were helped up and led to the center of the hallway. You stared up at his towering figure as he placed a hand on your waist. You struggled to place your hand on his shoulder. Your free hands intertwined as you both waltzed around. There was no music playing, but that didn't really matter. You felt safe with him. 

As you were twirling around, you suddenly felt yourself off the ground. Snape was holding you up in the air, and slowly bringing you back down. As you found yourself face to face, you wrapped your legs around his waist. 

You stared into each other's eyes for a long moment, before you closed the gap between the two of you by planting soft kisses on your professors face. His skin was warmer than you expected. You slowly made your way to his lips, pausing before kissing them. He didn't pull away, he didn't push you off, he kissed you back. 

While your lips were pressed together in a passionate kiss, you started to feel movement. You opened your eyes for a split second and saw that Snape was walking the both of you to a different location. It would probably be scandalous if someone were to find the two of you together. 

You suddenly felt something plush under you, and Snape parted his lips from yours. You looked around and tried to hide a smile. You had always wanted to see Snape's bedroom. It was just as gloomy as you expected it to be. 

You stared up at your professor longingly. He got down on his knees, and placed his hands on your legs. 

"This will be our little secret." 

You slowly nodded your head while fumbling with the what seemed like hundreds of buttons on Snape's clothing. He was slowly working on removing your clothing as well. 

As soon as you felt his hands on your bare skin, you let out a soft moan. He did the same when you finally undressed him. He gently parted your legs and started to kiss your inner thighs. You traced around his death eater mark as you looked down at the scene taking place. 

You let out a surprised yelp at his lips kissing your most sensitive area. You felt him back away, staring up at you. 

"Please don't stop!" You moaned. 

You saw a smirk forming on his lips, you had never seen him smile before. 

As he went back to work on you, you entangled your fingers into his glossy black hair. You would hear and feel low moans anytime you'd tug on his hair. You kept tugging harder and harder until you heard him hiss. 

He forcefully stood up, crawling on top of you and pinning your arms to the bed. He nestled his head into your neck, nipping at it. 

He got back up on his knees, and stared at your squirming body. He could definitely tell how much you wanted him, he enjoyed making you feel this way. 

He reached one hand in between your legs, and started to rub vigorously. You felt yourself getting wetter by the second as you let out loud moans and grabbed at the sheets under you. You wanted to see the expression on Snape's face, but you couldn't keep your eyes open long enough. Waves on waves of pleasure were taking over your entire being. 

Then it stopped. 

"Sn…" 

Before you could finish, he leaned down, lips hungrily kissing yours. Then you suddenly felt him slowly fill you. As you moaned against his lips, his thrusting became more consistent as he became comfortable. You wrapped your arms around him and dug your nails into his back. 

Soon you both were reaching your climax. You honestly never wanted this moment to end. It was nice to know that someone (aside from your family) cared for you. Wanted you even. You had no idea if anything more would amount from this, but right now, it didn't matter. You had each other. 

As soon as both climaxes were reached, Snape collapsed next to you. You cuddled up next to him, resting your hand on his chest, gently tracing his skin with one of your fingers. He did the same, wrapping his arm around you and tracing the skin on your back. 

"Y/N…" Snape paused for a long time. "You should probably be heading back to your dorm… Wouldn't want to get in trouble…" 

Your heart sank a little at his words, but he was right. You gave him a peck on the cheek, sat up, and gathered your clothes. You looked back at your professor, who seemed to have dozed off. You smiled, turned yourself into a cat, and you were off. You thought you heard him say something before you left, but you weren't sure. Maybe it was your imagination. 

…

A week had passed since the Yule Ball. Everything was seemingly back to normal. You attended all of your classes, were ignored or harassed by your classmates, the same old same old. The only difference was, you were now sneaking around with Snape. Meeting him in the potions room after hours, making out in his storeroom during school hours, and giving each other secret love notes during potions class. 

There was one time you were almost caught. You received a note from Snape saying to meet him in his store room, naked, between classes. So, that's exactly what you did. But when you heard the door open, you heard not only Snape, but Dumbledore! You almost shrieked at the situation. Snape luckily opened the door first, saw you, and shut the door quickly, giving you enough time to transform yourself. Once he opened the door back up, you bolted out and waited for him in the potions classroom. After a little while, Snape strode into the classroom, saw you sitting on his desk, and started to laugh. You had never heard him laugh before. You changed back into a human and couldn't help but join in his laughter.

Other than that incident, you were very careful about not getting caught. You enjoyed sneaking around. This was the first time in a long time that you felt accepted. It was a nice feeling. As long as you had Snape by your side, you felt like you could take on the world.


End file.
